


[Podfic]  The One With The Fountain Pen

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Language, M/M, Misuse of a Fountain Pen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames needs definition; Arthur obliges</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The One With The Fountain Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [The One With The Fountain Pen](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/802.html#cutid1) By immoral_crow
> 
> Podfic Download or listen [The One With The Fountain Pen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f53v3ys0d657wsv/The_One_With_The_Fountain_Pen.mp3)

Title: The One With The Fountain Pen  
Author: immoral crow   
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
File size/type: 15.33 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 15m 27s  
Author's Summary: Eames needs definition; Arthur obliges  
Warnings: explicit language, D/s and misuse of a fountain pen.

Text version: [The One With The Fountain Pen](http://immoral-crow.livejournal.com/802.html#cutid1)

Podfic Download or listen [The One With The Fountain Pen](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f53v3ys0d657wsv/The_One_With_The_Fountain_Pen.mp3)


End file.
